


Ведь завтра снова будет война

by KisVani



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Только один человек по-настоящему мог понять Диану.





	Ведь завтра снова будет война

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно канонных киношных событий, Альфред и Диана давно знакомы.

«Когда люди перестанут называть каждую войну "последней", — думала Диана, наблюдая за ликующими солдатами. — И когда я сама перестану надеяться, что это и правда последняя война и больше никакой не будет?»

Среди празднующих был лишь один угрюмый парень. Из разведки, как помнила Диана.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя споить, — сказал он, протягивая ей стакан, на дне которого плескалась жидкость с резким запахом — нормального спиртного здесь не было, но никто не жаловался. — Просто мне показалось, что тебе не помешает.

— Я все равно не пьянею, — ответила Диана, принимая стакан. — Как тебя зовут?

— Альфи. А ты — Диана, верно?

— Да.

***

 

У них не было шанса поговорить до самых похорон Супермена. Не считать же разговором короткую беседу по телефону.

Он попросил Диану о помощи, а она согласилась. Потому что не в ее правилах было отказывать тем, кто просит.

После похорон, когда отзвучали оружейные залпы и скорбящая толпа разошлась, оставив монумент утопающим в венках, он подошел к Диане. Остановился в двух шагах, глядя вместе с ней на статую Супермена.

— Здравствуй, старый друг, — сказала Диана. — Где твой воспитанник?

— И ты здравствуй, — ответил Альфред на приветствие. И на вопрос: — Мастер Брюс уехал в Смолвиль, на вторую церемонию.

Диана посмотрела на него: она уже успела привыкнуть к тому, как время меняет смертных, пусть до сих пор и ощущала порой досаду от скоротечности человеческой жизни. Альфред, пусть и изменился с их последней встречи, но все же не так сильно, как она боялась. Морщин стало больше, стекла у очков — толще, а вены на руках выступили заметно сильнее. А сухопарая жилистая фигура осталась прежней. Как и цепкий взгляд, как и голос, как и выверенные движения человека, который может постоять за себя в драке.

— Почему за все двадцать лет ты позвонил только сейчас? — спросила Диана. — Поводов было предостаточно, но ты посчитал, что именно сейчас нужно достать фотографию, попытаться позвать меня самому и устроить мне встречу с Брюсом, чтобы наверняка.

— Ты переоцениваешь мои организаторские способности, — качнул головой Альфред, — я только позвонил, остальное устроил Брюс. Мы с ним просто… думаем похожим образом.

— Например, о том, что ему нужна команда? — спросила Диана.

— Например об этом.

— Прошлые воспитанники, как я заметила, у вас с Брюсом закончились, — невесело усмехнулась Диана. — Ищете новых?

— Язвительность тебе все еще не идет.

На солнце набежали тучи, и прохладный ветер, налетающий с реки, стал заметнее. Она едва ощущала перепады температуры и даже зимой могла почувствовать только легкий дискомфорт, если снег падал на обнаженную кожу, но Альфред плотнее запахнул плащ.

— Кажется, я видела недалеко отсюда приличное кафе, — заметила Диана, — а в паре кварталов есть семейный ресторан: я там бывала, когда приезжала пару лет назад в Метрополис по делам. Тихо и уютно, можем поговорить, не стоя на ветру.

— А я только решил, что ты собралась позвать меня на романтический вечер в память о былом, но оказалось — просто беспокоишься о моем здоровье.

Диана улыбнулась.

— Сам ты никогда не заботился о себе, Альфи, — сказала она. — Всегда — о ком-то еще.

Он пожал плечами.

— Странно слышать подобные обвинения от тебя, Диана.

— Это не обвинения. Это просто факт.

***

 

Виктор коснулся ноутбука кончиками пальцев, и поверх новостного сайта, который просматривала Диана, открылся десяток фотографий.

— Я подозревал, что ты не сидела сложа руки после Первой Мировой, — сказал Виктор, — и нашел доказательства.

Диана скептично подняла бровь. Она старалась не попадаться в объективы камер, пусть в последние годы это и стало намного сложнее, но Виктор влез в старые архивы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что здесь просто сняты какие-то девушки, в основном — со спины? — спросила она. — Так что ты ничего не докажешь, но да — это я. Просто не видела смысла афишировать, кто я такая, и действовала тайно.

Фотографии закрылись, кроме одной. Диана едва помнила эту вечеринку и совсем не помнила этого момента. Альфи — уже не тот парень, с которым она познакомилась, а мужчина около сорока — сидел за роялем, а она наклонилась что-то ему сказать. Её ладонь на его плече, сам он беззаботно улыбается, пойманный вполоборота к ней.

— Я пытался узнать, кто этот мужчина с тобой, — сказал Виктор. — Но все данные оказались стерты. Даже засекреченные.

— Не сомневаюсь. Он не из тех, кто любит выставлять свою жизнь напоказ.

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил Виктор. — Он сейчас жив? Вы были с ним вместе?

Диана улыбнулась. Она обдумывала, стоит ли рассказывать о том, что не было ее жизнью, но решила, что немного информации вреда не принесет. Скорее — поможет отвлечь неуемное любопытство.

— Он собирался жениться, — сказала Диана и добавила, заметив, как загорелся любопытством органический глаз Виктора: — Не на мне, на той, кто больше отвечал статусу его семьи, а я собиралась спасти мир. Наши пути разошлись.

— Он женился? — поинтересовался Виктор.

— Нет, перебрался в Америку и разорвал все связи со своей семьей. Они считают, что он мертв.

— Любопытно, — сказал Виктор. Эта фотография тоже закрылась. — Каждый раз, как я пытаюсь узнать что-то о тебе или Брюсе, или ваших близких, постоянно натыкаюсь на стену. Например, когда я узнал, сколько было вложено денег «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» в частные медицинские исследования, я решил разобраться, зачем и ради кого, почти узнал, но…

Он замолчал на полуслове, и Диана спросила, уже догадываясь, что произошло:

— Твою систему взломали?

— Да. И я получил сообщение, что если буду копать слишком глубоко, то меня разберут по винтикам, и не поможет даже энергия материнского куба. 

Диана хмыкнула.

— Да, охотно верю, что она это может.

— Она? — переспросил Виктор. — Ты знаешь, кто это был?

— Догадываюсь, — ответила Диана, — но оставлю эту загадку для тебя. Если легко получать все ответы, то никакого опыта не приобретешь.

***

 

В бэт-пещере не было никого, кроме Дианы и Альфреда, сидящего перед мониторами.

— Что-то интересное? — спросила Диана, останавливаясь у него за спиной.

На экранах она видела готэмские улицы, обманчиво-тихие в этот ночной час.

— Два ограбления, поджог, три банды не поделили одну партию кокаина, — ответил Альфред. — Спокойный вечер.

Диана рассмеялась и положила ладони Альфреду на плечи, мягко массируя.

Он задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо.

— Ты нравишься Брюсу, ты в курсе? — спросил Альфред.

— А еще Артуру, Барри и Виктору, — ответила Диана. — Кларку тоже, но он признается в этом только сидя под криптонитом на лассо. Поищи своему воспитаннику в пару кого-нибудь его возраста.

— Женщины его возраста уже, как правило, нашли более покладистую пару, — парировал Альфред. — А он, если за ним не следить, может натворить что-то такое, о чем пожалеют все вокруг.

Диана отстранилась, чтобы повернуть кресло и оказаться с Альфредом лицом к лицу.

— Так давай следить за ним вместе, Альфи, — предложила она. — А сейчас, если ты не против, я бы хотела тебя поцеловать.

— Я никогда не умел тебе отказывать. И никогда не хотел.

***

 

Что дело плохо, было понятно уже тогда, когда Супермен только угодил в Фантомную Зону.

Флэш и Киборг могли бы не пытаться его вытащить, но они — со всем запалом новичков, которым всегда раньше везло, — полезли в технологию, которой не знали. С технологией все было в порядке, а вот люди, ею владевшие, были не слишком рады. Еще меньше этому были рады поборники чистоты человеческой расы (ради оригинальности они объявили войну не тем, кто не соответствовал их представлением об идеальной внешности, а тем, у кого был мета-ген), собиравшиеся украсть технологию первыми.

Бэтмен мог бы не рисковать собой, вытаскивая двух членов команды.

А все они могли бы сообщить Диане, Артуру и Альфреду.

Теперь Брюс был в плену, и оставалось только надеяться, что живой. Виктор отлеживался, позволяя своему телу восстанавливаться самостоятельно, Барри бестолково метался по залу, а над миром нависла уже не одна, а целых две угрозы.

— Идем, пацан, маме и папе нужно посоветоваться, — сказал Артур и подтолкнул Барри к двери.

— Но Брюс же в плену! — возмутился тот. — Как Диана и Брюс могут советоваться?

Артур хохотнул.

— Ты думаешь, что в нашей команде папа — это парень в костюме летучей мыши? Серьезно?

Барри открыл рот, посмотрел на него, на Диану, потом на Альфреда, протянул: «О-о-о-о!», и сбежал прочь во всполохах молний, только дверь зала качнулась на петлях.

Артур вышел, прикрыв ее за собой.

— Нужно… обсудить варианты, — сказал Альфред.

Диана качнула головой.

— Я согласна обсуждать только такие варианты, при которых и ядерная бомба не взорвется, и Брюс не погибнет, и в атмосфере не распылят смертельный для мета-людей токсин.

— Диана, — начал Альфред, — я понимаю, что после Стива…

— Хватит каждый раз вспоминать Стива! — перебила Диана, она сжала кулаки, чтобы не ударить по стула, и добавила, уже спокойнее: — Я взрослая девочка, Альфи, после Стива я потеряла многих других небезразличных мне людей и не сомневаюсь, что еще многих потеряю. Но сейчас мы спасаем всех. Точка.

— Я сам не хочу в это верить, но Брюс может быть мертв, — вздохнул Альфред. Он снял очки и принялся протирать их темным платком. — Брюс… уже не тот, что прежде.

— Если так, я принесу тебе его тело для погребения, — ответила Диана. — Но до тех пор — будем считать, что он жив.

***

 

— Спасибо, что не дала мне отчаяться, — сказал Альфред. — Да и всем нам.

С кризисом было покончено: Кларк вернулся на Землю, потрепанный Брюс лежал под капельницами, Барри сбежал рисоваться перед своей девушкой, Артур — ушел в направлении ближайшего бара, прихватив с собой Виктора, отчаявшегося объяснить, что он не пьет.

— Ну, кто-то же должен был поддержать командный дух, — ответила Диана, разливая виски из графина в два стакана. Один она протянула Альфреду, сказав насмешливо: — Я не пытаюсь тебя споить, просто мне показалось, что тебе не помешает.

— Не помешает, — кивнул Альфред, принимая стакан. — Потому что мы оба с тобой знаем: когда одна битва окончена, впереди нас ждет новая.

— Я верю, что однажды мы все прекратим сражаться, — ответила ему Диана, — и миру не нужна будет война.

— Возможно, ты доживешь до этого дня, — не стал спорить Альфред. — И я готов за это выпить.


End file.
